Don't Look Back
by daniels-girl1
Summary: Hermione starts to have sexual feelings toward guys but after her first experience fails, she starts giving up. But Draco doesn't want her to since he'd do anything to get her to bed. Rated R for strong sexual scenese and language. R & R
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** Don't Look Back (01)

**Author Name:** danielsgirl1

**Author Email:**

**Category:** Romance

**Sub Category:** Angst

**Keywords:** Hermione Draco

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Remake for The Lovers, Hermione and Draco both come back for their seventh year changed by the events of the past summer, they have to live with each other now that they're head boy and head girl and they discover that they're the only ones who understand each other. Rating may go up to R for later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This work contains quotes from movies and television shows, stories and plays, novels and films. They are all cited at the end of each chapter. Sometimes I don't know where something comes from, in which case I note it anyway. Let me know any of these things, and I will add the citation.

** I own nothing but the plot **

**DON'T LOOK BACK**

**CHAPTER 1: A NEW BEGINNING **

It was September and it was the first day of Hogwarts in Hermione's seventh and final year. Hermione stood outside her compartment with Harry and Ron.

"I can't believe you'd rather sit with Malfoy then sit with us," Ron said making an Are-you-out-of-your-mind expression on his face.

"Ron, for the millionth time, it's not my choice. The rule is that head boys and head girls have to stay in the front compartment together," she snapped at him, looking at Harry for help.

Harry, by now, had gotten used to the snapping and bad moods of Hermione.

"Ron, if we don't…" started Harry but was again cut by Ron's annoying whining.

"Can't you twist the rule? You and I know that the only thing you'll be doing inside is hearing Malfoy insult you."

"And you and I know that I'm not taking any crap from Malfoy this year. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get inside."

And with a final glare at Ron, she slid the compartment door open and stepped inside.

"I can't believe her!" Ron shouted.

"For god's sake, cut her some slack, will you?" Harry said as they searched for an empty compartment. "I mean she doesn't exactly want to fight with you now. She needs you, she needs both of us after what had happened to her during the summer."

Harry said the last sentence in barely a whisper but Ron understood it anyway.

He was of course talking about The Granger's loss of money. The Granger's had moved out of England leaving Hermione with nothing but an advice of acting responsible. Harry and The Weasley's had acted like her family the entire summer; The Weasley's providing her with food and accommodation and Harry willing to split up his vault with her.

But Harry couldn't deny that she was getting moodier and grumpier by each day. by each day. But they really did have to cut her some slack, it's not everyday a person's family abandons him forever.

"You're right," Ron replied finally agreeing feeling a little guilty.

"I know I'm right. Let's just keep our fingers crossed that Malfoy doesn't annoy her."

But as Ron entered the compartment with Harry, he silently prayed that Hermione would blow Malfoy up for annoying her.

Hermione slammed the compartment door behind her blocking out Ron's incessant droning.

"If it isn't the mudblood," drawled the familiar exasperating voice of her six year old enemy Draco Malfoy.

She had prepared herself for something like this. Trying to restrain her anger, she casually sat on the couch opposite him and looked outside the window.

"What? No Weasel or Potty to come up with a comeback for you. My badd, they never in fact came up with comebacks."

"For goodness sake, shut up your pie hole Malfoy and please come up with a new line for a change," Hermione shouted; her cheeks slightly blushing from rage.

To her surprise, he actually shut up and he was looking at her without that appeared to be concern.

"What's up your ass? You look like you're about to cry." It was more of a fact than a statement.

"Even if I was, it's not as if you'd care," she snorted.

"I suppose so," and he too looked out of the window.

She looked sideways and took a peek at his profile. He had certainly grew taller and she noticed how his shoulders had broadened to show off his muscles. His blonde silvery hair was neatly arranged and combed. His eye lashes where long and dark. He looked practically perfect.

"Don't," he said suddenly, breaking through Hermione's thoughts.

"Don't what?" she asked irritably.

"Stare at me. I hate it when people stare at me."

"I wasn't staring at you!"

She waited for a reply but it never came.

"So, do you know where you'll be staying Hermione now that you're head girl and all?" asked Ron.

They were all sitting at the Welcome Back feast and the sorting had just finished.

"They still haven't told us," she replied coolly helping herself to some of her favorite steak and kidney pie. She knew that he was trying to make up for their argument at the train but she also knew that the one reason was out of pity.

"Imagine what it would be like if you had to move in with Malfoy," he said grinning sheepishly but it vanished the second Harry gave him a Don't-Talk-About-Malfoy look.

Hermione sat between them and pretended that she hadn't noticed any of that. Instead she turned her attention to Ginny Weasley who was sitting opposite her apparently engaged in deep conversation with Dean Thomas. She caught Hermione glancing at them and Hermione gave her a wink, Ginny slightly blushed, smiled then resumed her conversation with Dean.

The chattering eventually died out and everyone had Dumbledore's full attention. Dumbledore started with the usual first year rules, Hogsmeade, new teachers and finally head boys and head girls.

"Finally, we would like to congratulate Mr. Malfoy of Slytherin and Miss. Granger of Gryffindor for becoming this year's new head boy and head girl.

The room erupted with applause and Ron started chanting, "Hermione, Hermione"

According to a new Hogwarts policy," continued Dumbledore, "Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger will be sharing a room together across the hall and we hope that you will comfortable away from your house's dormitories."

At that, the entire hall started whispering. Hermione could feel a lot of people staring at her and Ron looked as if his nightmare had come true.

"Prefects please guide your houses to their dormitories and will our head boy and head girl please join Professor McGonnagal. Good night."

Hermione felt awkward saying good night to Harry and Ron at the table. And with a final glance at her two best friends, she made her way through the crowd.

"And with that, I have explained to you your responsibilities. Any questions?" Professor McGonnagal asked.

"Yeah, I have one," Draco thought. "Weren't you the one wearing only a push-up bra and a pair of panty hose on Play Wizard's latest issue?"

But instead of asking that, he glanced at Hermione. She had asked McGonnagal something but he wasn't listening. Instead he looked at her; there was something different about her. And it wasn't the fact that her hair wasn't frizzing anymore. It wasn't the way she held herself. It wasn't the way she kept twisting her hair with her finger. It wasn't the way her brows furrowed while she was listening to McGonnagal. It wasn't the fact that he noticed each and every curve in her body. It **_was _**the fact that when she smiled, the only thing that changed was her lips, she wasn't actually smiling. She was hiding something and Draco knew exactly how she felt; she felt lonely, as if no one could understand her and that was exactly how Draco felt.

Maybe that's why when each one of them was heading off to their bed rooms, he told her, "Good night."

She looked surprised, a puzzled look on her face but without hesitation she said, "Good night to you too!"

They both closed their rooms at the same entering the world where their dreams would haunt them; dreams about family and dreams about life.

**Author's Note:**

Ok, now this is a remake for The Lovers, for you who have read The Lovers, you will notice a HUGE difference but trust me a lot of the sequence and events are still in this fan fiction, but they're put in a different way. For you who are used to Hermione being a slut like she was in The Lovers, never fear, we still have major chapters a head of us. For those who have not read The Lovers, never fear too, it's all going to be understandable later on. I'd really appreciate it if you review. I'd love any suggestions and just a warning don't bother to put up flames because I don't read them.

**Next Chapter:**

A shower incident between Draco and Hermione and they take there relationship to a new step. Plus we know more about Draco's summer.


	2. Laughter

**Title:** Don't Look Back (02)

**Author Name:** danielsgirl1

**Author Email:**

**Category:** Romance

**Sub Category:** Angst

**Keywords:** Hermione Draco

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Remake for The Lovers, Hermione and Draco both come back for their seventh year changed by the events of the past summer, they have to live with each other now that they're head boy and head girl and they discover that they're the only ones who understand each other. Rating may go up to R for later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This work contains quotes from movies and television shows, stories and plays, novels and films. They are all cited at the end of each chapter. Sometimes I don't know where something comes from, in which case I note it anyway. Let me know any of these things, and I will add the citation.

** I own nothing but the plot **

**DON'T LOOK BACK**

**CHAPTER 2: LAUGHTER**

Hermione woke up the next morning with a slight headache. She was used to them by now since she had been crying the entire night last night. She just hoped Malfoy hadn't heard her. Malfoy! She unconsciously smiled to herself. She kept repeating the way he bid her good night last night. She thought about it all the way to the bathroom. She was too busy thinking about it that she didn't hear the water running inside the bathroom. She opened the door and shouted,

"OH SHIT!" and felt both stupid and embarrassed after it.

He had had his back to her (and trust me much more was seen ;-)) when she first came in but automatically turned around the moment he heard her yell. She closed her eyes shut, turned around and began searching for the door knob blindly still screwing her eyes shut for no reason and within seconds she was out.

She felt herself blush and felt the heat coming out from her cheeks which made her furious as she sat on the floor her back supported by the door behind her.

"It's not as if he was the one who walked on me butt naked in the shower," she reminded herself.

But another voice in her head said, "But if he was the one who did walk on in you in the shower you wouldn't have been embarrassed like that, he would be."

The door behind her suddenly opened and she fell backward on Draco's feet who was now completely dressed. She looked up to find Malfoy staring at her with amusement and a smug grin on his face,

"Really Granger, if you were crazy about seeing me naked, you could've just asked and skipped the Sneak-In-Bathroom-While-He's-Having-A-Shower-And-Scream-Oh-Shit"

"Are you trying to be funny Malfoy?" she said loudly finally getting up and staring at him with fury.

"No, I'm not. If I was, you'd be rolling on the floor laughing right now."

"Still think too much of yourself, don't you? Well I have news for you, screw you! The only reason I shouted "Oh Shit" was because I couldn't even make the difference between your ass and your dick!" she said in one breath.

"Wow, I am really getting between at come backs…"she started thinking but was interrupted when he suddenly pressed her shoulder to the bathroom door and said in barely a whisper,

"One day, you'll know when to hold your tongue with me Granger."

She winced in pain and with that he left the room leaving her both angry and surprised.

"Still I have to admit he had a hell of an ass!" she thought secretly.

"Where is she? Where is she?"

"Ron, if you don't stop that, I swear I'll go fetch you the largest spider there is in the forbidden forest and put it in your pumpkin juice," Harry said darkly.

Ron pushed the juice aside automatically,

"You wouldn't?"

"Trust me, I would," Harry said then smiled, "Come on Ron, cheer up. She's just a little late."

Ron relaxed a little, "I know, it's just that I don't trust Malfoy," he said looking at the Slytherin's table where Malfoy seemed to be entertaining them with a story.

"C'mon Ron, I thought you knew Hermione better. She's more likely to defend herself more than you."

"I know, I know."

And a stab of antagonism overcame him as the Slytherin table erupted with laughter as Malfoy's story finished.

"Fine I give up, Hermione must be…" Ron started but was interrupted,

"Must be what?" It was Hermione, she took the empty seat beside Harry.

"Hermione, there you are!" Ron said, a wave of relief rushing through him.

"What did you think happened to me?" she asked him as she started buttering her toast.

"Uh, nothing. I was just saying that maybe you, er,…"

"Overslept," Harry finished for him and gave him a You-Owe-Me-For-Lying-For-You-Look.

Ron smiled at his friend and felt gratitude towards him. He wasn't willing to fight with her again.

"Hmmm," she didn't seem to be listening to them. Instead she toyed with her fork. Ron gave Harry a questioning look and Harry simply shrugged.

Draco entered his new mutual room at eleven o'clock at night. So far, for a first day it had been a shitty day. He'd had so many classes for a first day, he had masses of homework, he had just finished his head boy duties and of course his clash with Granger that morning.

The new common room was small; it had two chairs, a sofa and a long table. There was the usual fire place. The door to the right led to his room while the door to the left led to hers.

She was lying now in front of him apparently she had fallen asleep while sitting on the couch on a rather large textbook her head falling on it on the table. He felt an ache when he remembered their fight that morning.

He sat beside her and looked at her in fascination. He didn't know what his father would've told him if he had confessed to him that he was fond of a mudblood's beauty. Probably that he ought to be ashamed of himself and that he was going to wreck The Malfoy's name. And he was, at least part of him, reluctant. Draco knew that he had changed after the incidents of the previous summer, but that didn't alter him from being a Malfoy. Malfoy's had rules and he specifically remembered Rule 327 was "Don't Screw a Mudblood". His father always repeated that to him. But, oh well, his father wasn't around or even alive, so his words really didn't matter. It wouldn't have even mattered if he was alive because he simply hated his father. Some part of him was glad that his father had died. His father had in fact killed himself after spending two years in Azkaban without hope of ever escaping.

Almost unconsciously, he found himself playing with strands of her hair. She started shifting and he backed away hastily causing her hair to fall as a long veil covering her face. She raised her head slightly from the book and gave that puzzled questioning look that she had given him the past night. They sat in silence. He couldn't think of anything to say.

"Hey, how's it going?" didn't seem appropriate. fortunately, she was the one who broke the silence,

"Busy day, huh?"

"Yeah,"

"Head boy duties and all?"

"Yeah, you start yours tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, that's right," she replied.

This was by far the longest and politest conversation they had ever had. He wondered why he was acting like that. He just had a feeling that they were like each other deep down inside.

"Listen about this morning…" he started but she immediately interrupted him.

"No, please, I'm really sorry about what happened. I should've been paying more attention and I had no right to diss you," she said it all in one breath. Later, he would wonder if she had actually been rehearsing what she'd say before he had come.

"Okay, but actually that wasn't what I was going to say," he lied.

"It wasn't?" She felt like an absolute fool and it was so apparent that Draco felt sympathetic towards her.

"No, actually what I was going to say was did you really mean what you said about there being no difference between my ass and dick?"

She stared in surprise and he started wondering if she was going to be furious at him again when the corners of her mouth twitched and she burst out laughing.

It made a great effect on her. Her entire face had changed and her body was shaking with laughter. She laughed until tears started streaming down her face. She laughed until she couldn't breathe. She laughed until her stomach started hurting. She laughed until he started laughing with her. They both laughed as if they hadn't laughed in a long time, which was true.

When she finally regained some control on herself she said,

"This is what you're worried about?!"

"Well yes, a man does worry about stuff like that, what did you think we're supposed to worry about?"

She just continued laughing and he said,

"Didn't I tell you? If I said something funny you'd be rolling on the floor laughing."

"I'm not exactly rolling on the floor," she pointed out.

"And I'm not exactly trying," he said, his face turning serious.

"Anyway, I have loads of homework and it looks as if I'm staying up a long time today," she said looking at the text book in front of her, her face turning serious too.

"That makes two of us," he replied and Hermione didn't contradict him as he started taking out books from his book bag.

"What shall we do first? I vote for Transfiguration," he said looking at her.

"Fine by me," she simply replied.

They sat side by side, two different people from the outside but exactly the same from the inside. And for the first time since the beginning of the summer when Hermione went to sleep she didn't cry, instead she remembered laughing with Malfoy and smiled again.

**Author's Note:**

So that's all for chapter 2, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thank you for all who reviewed and I'd really appreciate it if you tell me what you think of this chapter too. Any suggestions, please I'd be happy to receive your emails or comments.

**Next Chapter:**

Someone other than Draco is interested in Hermione, and Draco is jealous.


	3. Hermione's New Boyfriend

**Title:** Don't Look Back (03)

**Author's Name:** danielsgirl1

**Author's Email:**

**Category:** Romance

**Sub Category:** Angst

**Keywords:** Hermione Draco

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Remake for The Lovers, Hermione and Draco both come back for their seventh year changed by the events of the past summer, they have to live with each other now that they're head boy and head girl and they discover that they're the only ones who understand each other.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This work contains quotes from movies and television shows, stories and plays, novels and films. They are all cited at the end of each chapter. Sometimes I don't know where something comes from, in which case I note it anyway. Let me know any of these things, and I will add the citation.

** I own nothing but the plot **

**DON'T LOOK BACK**

**CHAPTER 3: HERMIONE'S NEW BOYFRIEND**

Hermione was walking out of Arthimancy, her book bag clutched with one hand against her chest and her corrected homework was seized by her second hand. She had gotten an E in her most recent homework and was livid with herself.

She walked on unacquainted of where she was going too busy reading Professor Vector's observations when she hit hard into someone.

Her bag split. Parchments, quills and books spilled out of it on to the floor. She looked up and found standing in front of her, Nate Ross.

Nate had transferred from Beauxbatons last year, he was known as the hottest guy in Hogwarts even Hermione who was hardly ever engrossed in school crushes now knew why everyone made a fuss about him. She had never stood that close to him before. He had brownish hair, the kind of hair that always stood up and had a couple of blonde streaks on the top. His eyes were the most unusual colour she had ever seen; ocean blue mixed with dark green. She noticed a huge spot of ink on his robes and smiled guiltily and said,

"I'm really sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." And she bent down and picked up a copy of An Advanced Guide for Arthimancy that was now splattered with ink. Surprisingly, he bent down with her and started helping her.

"Oh, it's ok, you don't have to," she muttered automatically.

"No, I wasn't looking where I was going either. I guess I was having trouble concentrating, you made me nervous."

She felt her cheeks turn crimson.

"Reparo," he whispered and her bottles of ink repaired automatically.

"Ravenclaw, I forgot," she whispered as she straightened up, her arms full of inky quills, parchments and books, her ripped bag dangling off one shoulder.

"I know that I'm not the only smart person here," he said as he too straightened up.

"Er, thanks," she replied nervously tugging at her hair.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime, you know, hang out and stuff?" he blurted out and she noticed a small blush creeping up his neck.

She just stared; she couldn't believe that she was actually being asked out by the hottest guy in their year. She knew that she wasn't bad looking or anything but she was always the kind of girl who guys made friends with, just friends. And now she was being asked out by the hottest guy in school.

"I'd understand if you didn't want to," he finally said breaking the silence when she didn't reply. "But I promise it'll be fun, we could…"

"I'd love to," she said a little too loudly having recovered from the shock.

"Wow, that's great," he said enthusiastically looking relieved. "Well, how's this Saturday then?"

"Saturday's fine," she replied making a mental note to ask Draco to swap duties with her.

"I'll pick you up at about eight from your place, okay?"

"That's great, thanks."

"No, thank you"

They stood in silence for a while and finally he said,

"Okay, well I'll see you later, I have class now." And with a final glance at her he left.

Maybe it was because she took the stairs instead of the hallway, she didn't notice draco standing apparently having over heard the entire conversation looking extremely glum.

"Is it true what I heard?" Ron asked slamming Hermione book bag on the table so that he could sit on the chair beside her.

"Ron, this bag's al ready torn," she whined.

"Mione, hunny, this is not the point now. Focus with me," he said snapping two fingers in front of her eyes trying to get her attention away from the bag.

"What Ron?"

"Nate Ross asked you out!"

Harry and Ron had just came back from Quidditch practice and Ron had come running to the Great Hall the minute he heard Seamus telling Dean that Nate had asked Hermione out.

"Ours is a forbidden love Ron," she said giving him an innocent smile.

"Oh come on Heremione, stop winding Ron up," Harry said smiling, glad that his best friend was making jokes again. He looked at Natte's direction and sent a mental thanks in his direction.

"Fine, he did," she finally said and Harry noticed a new twinkle in her eyes.

"Then the other part is true too!" Ron said dramatically starring at her in awe.

"What other part?"

"The part in which you guys had sex in the prefect's bathroom," he said in barely a whisper keeping his eye on her.

"Did you know that he prefers the top position?" she said in the same tone as his.

Ron stared at her horrorstruck with his mouth wide open. Harry, on the other hand, burst out laughing.

"Come on Ron, she's just teasing," he said in peels of laughter.

Ron seemed to be recovering and stared at Hermione questioningly as if waiting for her confirmation.

"Of course nothing happened Ron, Harry sure knows me better than you do," she said flashing Harry a real rare smile that he hadn't seen since the beginning of the summer then returning back to her food.

Harry felt flattered; he really hoped Nate would do her good. He missed the old Hermione, the one who always advised him not to do the wrong thing, even though he rarely listened. The one who could go as far as to snitch on him to a teacher for his own good but these days she barely cared to ask what he was up to. She was too caught up in her own world. He hoped he wasn't being selfish as he watched her shove Seamus on his shoulder playfully telling him off for starting the rumor about her and Nate in the prefect's bathroom.

"Hermione Granger, you had sex with Nate Ross in the prefect's bathroom today?"

Lavendar Brown's loud voice cut through Harry's thoughts. The entire Great Hall was all staring at Hermione and Nate.

"Er, I can explain," started Seamus talking loud enough for the entire Great Hall to hear him.

But Harry didn't listen to the rest; instead he looked at Draco Malfoy who was staring at Hermione in the most peculiar way ever. Harry was used to Malfoy staring at Hermione as if she was dirt but this time he was looking at her with an expression of concern and betrayal. Draco felt Harry staring at him, glared at him then resumed his meal.

"It was just my imagination," Harry insisted and turned his attention back to Seamus who was in the middle of telling them how the rumor had started.

"This is dull," Draco said loudly closing his Transfiguration textbook with a loud thud.

"Tell me about it," replied Hermione following his suit.

It was Friday evening and they were both sitting in their common room trying to do their Transfiguration homework.

"Well tomorrow is a weekend, isn't it? We could just do it tomorrow," Draco said.

"But I won't be here tomorrow evening, which reminds me, do you mind if we switched night duties for Saturday and Sunday?"

"I guess I don't."

"Thanks" she said and she sighed deeply sinking in the pillows of the sofa trying to make herself more comfortable.

"What's up Granger?"

She gave him a look that said Who-Are-You-And-What-Happened-To-Draco-Malfoy.

"Fine, if you don't want me asking you what's shoved up your ass, I won't. But I thought hearing your problems would be much interesting than doing Transfiguration homework."

"I don't mind but I'm just not used to you acting like that," she said sincerely.

"Oh well, people change," he commented simply and they sat in silence.

"I heard about your dad during the summer, I'm sorry," she blurted out. She didn't know why she had brought up the subject but it had been disturbing her.

"No, you're not," he said looking at her his face completely serious.

"Not what?" she asked breaking eye contact with him.

"You're not sorry for him. You never were, I'll bet you anything you and your little friends have been celebrating all summer long."

"I never said anything about being sorry for him, I'm sorry for you," she said it so fast before she could stop herself.

"Well I've got new for you, I don't want people feeling sorry for me and I especially don't want pity from you."

She stared at him in silence at first then said,

"Fine," and with that she collected her books crossed the common room to enter her bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

"I had fun today," Hermione said honestly.

They had just returned from their first date and they were standing right in front of her and Malfoy's dormitory.

"You're kidding, right? I didn't know this school was that boring. Next time we could sneak to Hogsmeade just the two of us," he said his eyes full of mischief.

They had taken a long walk on Hogwart's grounds and did nothing but talk.

"Still, I had fun," she whispered. She felt sort of weak, her back pressed on the door and he was coming closer to her by each second.

"Well, I'll tell you something that wasn't boring and she's standing right in front of me now," he said coming closer resting his right hand on top of her head.

He completed the couple of inches between them and bent his head down to kiss her. At first, Hermione wasn't able to react, she was too stunned. She had never been kissed before, her arms were too stiff at her sides, but he didn't seem to notice or care. His lips pressed hers insistently. But as the kiss lingered on, Hermione felt herself beginning to melt against her will. She gave in and felt herself standing on tip toes to reach for him better. Then his tongue slid between her lips and opened her mouth as if forcibly.

But it was too much for her. His hands had begun sliding down her lower back, his tongue forcing itself down her mouth. She felt helpless, standing there feeling dizzy and weak allowing him to do anything to her when suddenly the door behind them opened and she quickly steadied herself from falling. She realized that Nate had finally broken lip contact with her.

Draco had just came out from the door and she tried to smile at him or thank him but he wasn't looking at her. She had never felt happier to see anyone that much before.

"You know, I could take points for snogging in hallways from both of you. You should know better Granger being head girl and all," Draco said looking her way.

But she didn't care if he was being mean or rude, all she wanted to do was thank him, she tried to make him read her mind but he didn't seem to be, instead he said,

"Well, I'm off to continue **_Your_******duties Granger since you're too busy snogging Ross here." And with that he set off.

"Well, good night," she said a little too quickly to Nate.

"You're not gonna listen to him, are you?"

"No, but I'm just really tired. I'll see you later,"

And she quickly entered her shared dormitory without bothering to hear his reply.

**Author's Note:**

Well that's all for this chapter. That pervert Nate, ugh!! Anyway, I'd love to hear your reviews and suggestions. Don't bother with flames I don't read 'em.

**Next Chapter:**

More with the Nate-Hermione issues, it's just getting worse, isn't it?


End file.
